


Fury

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury drives Legolas to rid Mirkwood of the scourge that plagues it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



> Part 6 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories
> 
> Prompt: Kettle, dearest, trick or treat, your pick! Just give me Tolkiensh spiders, lots of them. :D  
> Gifted to: Talullah

Their wailing screams fueled his fury. Every painful howl sang in his blood, called forth his wrath, burned in his soul like the breath of a dragon. He wielded his sword with deadly force. They spoke of him in hushed whispers and called warnings to one another in the strange tongue of the black speech. “Legolas comes,” they hissed, “he who has slain our brothers.”

He reveled in knowing they feared him. With each slaying, his reputation grew until spiders fled at the sound of his light footfalls. Now, he returned home more often than not with a clean sword.


End file.
